The present disclosure is related generally to surgical instruments including ultrasonic instruments. Ultrasonic surgical instruments, such as ultrasonic scalpels, are used in many applications in surgical procedures by virtue of their unique performance characteristics. Ultrasonic surgical instruments can be configured for open surgical use, laparoscopic, or endoscopic surgical procedures including robotic-assisted procedures.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.